The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to computer networks in which a data storage system maintains data for multiple host servers and concurrent users. Host servers run data processing applications that may be referred to as host applications. Host application data may be maintained on tangible data storage drives that are managed by storage arrays. The storage arrays may present the storage resources of the drives to the host servers as logical storage devices. The host servers may access the host application data by sending IOs with reference to the logical storage devices. The storage arrays implement the IOs by accessing the tangible data storage drives based on a mapping between the logical storage devices and the tangible storage drives.